


The Northern Lights

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 02:21:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2212143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>A/N:</b> Written for Neville100's prompt #286: North. </p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Northern Lights

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Neville100's prompt #286: North. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

The Northern Lights

~

“What’s this, then?” asks Draco, picking up Neville’s notebook. 

Neville’s eyes widen, but before he can grab his book, Draco’s flipped through several pages. “That’s private!” 

Draco looks up. “Does it bother you if I look?” 

Neville swallows hard. They’ve been together for months, he wants Draco to trust him, shouldn’t he do the same? Slowly, he shakes his head. 

Draco purses his lips. “Never mind.” Closing it, he sets it back on Neville’s desk. “Although I couldn’t help but notice one entry.” 

“Oh?” 

“You want to see the Northern Lights someday?” 

“Yes.” Neville sighs. “It’s on my bucket list.” 

~

Months later, Neville has long forgotten the notebook incident, so when Draco owls him coordinates, he thinks nothing of it, Apparating there after work. When he lands on rock, however, he blinks. “Draco?” 

“Here.” 

Neville spins, sees a tent, Draco standing before it, and smiles. “Where are we?” 

“[Out Stack](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Out_Stack).” Draco smiles. “The northernmost point in Britain.”

Neville raises an eyebrow. “Why are we here?” 

“Look up.” 

Neville does, and gasps. Even though it’s still day, he sees faint lights in the sky. “Are those--?” 

“The Northern Lights.” Draco clasps Neville’s hand. “I thought we could have dinner out here.” 

~

“Beautiful,” says Draco as they sip wine and watch the display above their heads. 

“It is,” agrees Neville. “How did you find this place?” 

“I researched the Northern Lights, discovered where they’re most likely to be seen, then calculated the best time to come.” 

Neville eyes him. “You went to a lot of trouble.” 

Draco shrugs. “You said it was on your bucket list. It’s worth it.” 

“And what’s on _your_ list?” Neville whispers. 

Smirking, Draco links their fingers. “Shagging you in as many places as possible. Hence the tent.” 

Neville laughs. “A goal we share,” he murmurs, kissing him.

~


End file.
